Castle
by Reika7392
Summary: Rina has been given a quest.She have to go to a mysterious castle in Romania.Rina,together with Zoë and Silena will go to that castle to find out if the legend of it is true or not.Many things awaits them:evil spirits,demons and many more!
1. A Given Quest:Arguement

_ This is the very first story that I you like it! ^_^  
><em>

* * *

><p><em> My story starts here...Our teacher, assigned us a task to ,not really 'us' coz` I'm the only one that assigned a the way,as I've said he assigned me a ask me to go to a...well..umm...a mysterious castle<em>.

Our class .Ron pulled me away...I wonder why."Rina,I...I want to tell you that is very important." always...Whenever he wants to tell me something even though it's not really iimportant he'll say it's important so I don't think that it really is.

"Listen...I want you to go to the mysterious castle."he said.I didn't look shock since he'd been asking me to do dangerous things even before."uh..which of the castle?is it the Löwenburg Castle?"I ask."No."he said."it is the Hunyad place where it is told where Vlad III had been imprisoned."he all the castles I wanted to go,why did it be the Hunyad Castle?It's not like I don't want to go to that castle but I...arrgh never mind."Okay...what do you want me to do there?" I said. "It says in the legend that Vlad III The Impaler has been imprisoned there for 7 years. "he said."yeah...then?"I said."It is also said that Vlad is natural candidate of vampirism."after he said it,he just paused for a while..."then?"i said."Don't you think?He'd been imprisoned for 7 the legend says that he's a vampire."he !I haven't think of !Now I know what does he want me to do.

"Do you have already a guess on what'll you do?"he ask."Yep! You want me to go to that castle to know if those 7 people that have the characteristics of the 7 deadly sins are there since Vlad has been imprisoned there for 7 years."I smiled as I explained it to him."Not only that,I want you to confirm if Vlad's soul is still in that castle so that no more mortals will be afraid."he know,I think this quest will be interesting."Now,who do you want to come with you in this quest?"he ask.

I'm planning to join Clarisse but I think Zoe and I can make it by ourselves since we're partners even before."Just Zoe." I said. "Okay..."he said."Tomorrow morning,you'll be starting your quest."he said."Okay!Thanks for saying it to me."I said as a walk away.I was looking at him and waving my hand until I go down to stairs.

When I'm already out of the school,I run fast and go to the building where me and the other students in the school are room is in the 3rd floor Room I open the door,I always look at the writings in front of my says there:

** Room 304**  
>Rina-chan<br>**_ "I'm sleeping...  
>Please Don't you."<em>**

As I open the door,I saw my dog room is not big as you thought,just normal size.I had posters of my favorite color of my room is the same of my favorite color...BLUE...

I just go to my room to bring my bag and leave it there and since my dog is awake already,I feed him too...Then,I go out of my room to go to Zoe.

When I reach already her room,it says in front of her door is:

** Room $)#**  
>Zoë Nightblade <em><br>** "Do not knock when you'll say**  
><strong> something that is not important!"<strong>_

I knew that the word Room $)# means Room 403 .I won't explain anymore why coz` I'm not in the mood to look at your keyboards and you'll know ,I knock the door...Of course 3 times."Zoë?You there?It's me,Rina" I said. "Come in,Rina..." she reply I open the door,I saw her wearing her reading glasses while reading her title of the book is "An Account of the Principalities of Wallachia and Moldavia: with various Political Observations Relating to Them" of William Wilkinson's book.

I'm not wondering anymore why she's so concentrating and reading that will ask us to do something,she'll research more about the place/person/thing/etc. that we'll the way,she's wearing her white T-shirt and yellow room is color black with star-shapes in likes stars too much."Uh...Hello." I said.

"Hello Rina,come and sit for a while." she said.I felt something strange about her but I still don't figure out what is it."So...did already-"she closed her book and nodded."...he already told me about it." she said."Is there something wrong,Zoë?You ok?" I ask coz` really something isn't right."N-no...nothing." she said."Come on...Tell it to me,don't worry I won't be angry." I lied?yeah maybe coz` I don' know if I'll be angry or not on what she'll say."Tell it to me..." I repeat she start explaining,she took a deep breath."Did you talk already to Rachel?"she I realized something.I didn't talk to Rachel so that means that I didn't get the that's the reason why she's kinda` problematic." that's why you're worried coz` you're-" for the 2nd time,my sentence has been cut..."No." she said. "Then who in the-" . "Silena is the one who talk to got the prophecy.I'm.." yeah...so if I did became really angry but kinda` disappointed.

" 'sorry' yeah,I know that is what you'll say."I said.

"but..I ...I just want her to come with us."

"but why didn't you-"

"because we know that you won't allow her to come with us."

"Didn't she understand?Don't you understand?It's too dangerous for her to come with us since she's not fond of fighting."

"She just wanna help!"

"but she might be in danger."

"She won't!"

"I just don't want her to be in danger."

"She'll be safe.I promise."she said then she put her hand on my shoulder.

"but.."I didn't complete my sentence anymore coz` even if I argue with her,I can't stop it anymore since Silena talked to Rachel already."I'm sorry,Rina."she said."I..it's ok.I understand."as she removed her hand on my shoulder."Now,tell me...what did Rachel tell to Silena?"I ask."I couldn't say it to you.I'm is the only person you should ask about it."she answered."I understand.I'll be going ya` tomorrow!Good night!"I said as I go out to her room.I hear her say 'Good night' with soft sound.

When I'm already near at my room,I saw a boy sitting beside the door of my room.I quickly hide so that he won't see 's wearing black T-shirt,blue maong pants, and black jacket wearing its hood.I wonder why he's there.

* * *

><p><em>It's not really a Percy Jackson Fanfiction.I just put it in that category since I put the same name of Zoe and you understand!<em>


	2. Letter From A Friend

_uhhh...Enjoy! ^_^**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previous Happenings in this story(summary):<strong>_

Our classes .Ron pulled me away and tell something important to me."Rina,I...I want you to go to a mysterious castle named Hunyad Castle.I want you to know if there really is a relationship between those people of 7 deadly sins and the 7 years of being imprisoned of Vlad III."he said."'ll I go?"I said."Tomorrow morning,you'll be starting your would you like to come in your quest?"he said."Just me and Zoë."I said.

I went to Zoë's room to tell something about the quest.I saw her reading and searching some infos about the castle that we're about to go until I knew that she also let Silena join the quest and let her talk to argue but later on,we finally ended up saying sorry with each other.

As I go to my room,I saw a boy sitting beside the door next to my 's wearing black T-shirt,blue maong pants,and black jacket wearing its hood.

_**Chapter 1[Part 2]:**_

I hide so that he can't see me when... "ACHOO!" I I think he noticed me already because of my damn colds.I show myself to him and he finally stood up."Who are you?"I ask him as I target my wristwatch to him so that I can use my tranquilizer."Woah!Hey hey!Just 's me.."he said as he remove the hood of his I realized that it is-"Kei?" I quickly go to him happily."Hello Rina-chan!"he said."Rina-neechan."I corrected."it's ok.I'm already 13 now."he said."And it doesn't mean that you won't put 'neechan' -gn-of-res-pect."I said."wakatta yo."he said.I forgot to tell that Kei is a ,umm..me,I'm a half-japanese."Come inside and take a rest for a 's talk inside."I said.

While I'm getting the key of my door in my pocket,Kei is looking at my door and he said-"nice liar."he I just smiled at him and we both laugh a I open the door,we saw my dog eating but when he already saw Kei,he bark excitedly and go to him Kei was still very young,Kei and Sora(my dog's name) is very close with each other."Hey boy!"he said and kneel while he's tickling Sora."ARF!ARF!"Sora saw me ,he just smile."By the way,Kei...why do you come?Is there something you wanna tell to me?"I ask then he stood up and said-"yeah...about want me to tell you something."he last time I know about Kaito is he was in hospital coz` he'd been injured when he fight with an is the older brother of Kei and my umm..best is my childhood friend coz` we've been friends since we're 7 years 's all I could say about him.

"How is he now?"I ask."He's finally ok scars has been healed -sensei assigned as a task to do and Kaito and I will be partners."he and Kei are living in Japan that's why even their teacher has Japanese name too. "What kind of task?"I ask. "We were ask to kill Lechku and Nechku coz` most mortals thinks that those two can still be summon and we need to broke the spell so that no one can either summon those two demon owls."he explained. "Is it possible?"I ask."Yes it -sensei tell it to us."he said."but...can you really do it?It's too dangerous."I said."Don't worry Rina-ch..'ve been fighting with dangerous beings even before."he said."but not as dangerous as this."I said. "It's 'll be 't worry." he said.

"Okay care you too...Do you have any good news there?"I said. "Yep!"then he handed me a letter."a letter?from whom?" I ask. "Just read it later,ok?"he said.I nodded."Well,I'll be going then!"he said."Bye buddy."he said to Sora. "ARF!ARF!"Sora replied." this."I give him a food to eat while his on his way."Woah!thanks!I'm sure this will be delicious."he said.I just smile."Take care!"I said then he say good-bye by waving his hands while he's closing the door.

I was sitting on my bed when Sora bark."AARF!"he bark.I think he's saying 'Good Night' to me.I just look at ,I look at the letter that Kei gave to says there:

_**From: Lucky Kid  
>To:Rina-chan<br>**_

I'm not yet reading it but I know who could this person wrote this I open the letter says in the letter:_  
><em>

_ Dear Rina,_

_ Hello!How are you now?Are you ok there?Well,I hope you are._

_ I'm sorry if I made you worried...I hope that you didn't mean to slap my  
>injured face in the hospital the last time you visited the way,Since I'm okay now<br>I think you won't slap me anymore. _

_ Kei and I will fight the two big-eyed birds.I know it's dangerous but we have  
>to...I hope you understand.I promise,after our fight with the big-eyed birds...I'll<br>visit you there._

_ Remember,don't think that you're alone coz` I'm always there beside call  
>my name and I'll be there.<em>

_ Your guardian angel,  
>Lucky Kid<em>

When I read the 2nd paragraph it made me a little bit sorry coz` he really made me angry that when it reached the 3rd paragraph,I...It made me 's been making himself go in the last paragraph,I know that he'll write he'll send me a letter,he'll always write though he don't tell me why he's always putting it,I know the reason 's because he don't want me to be you know,onetime that I'm fighting with someone and I thought that I'll be get killed but then,I remembered him and I call his name,then...he saved me to death.I don't know how did he hear me since I just whispered his name but all I know is he saved me.

When I'm already going to bed,I just hear a knock?Then I look at the 's already 11:00 pm.I wonder who could it be?I don't think that it is Zoë coz` she'll not disturb anymore coz` she's busy.I don't think it's coz` is now the students in our school coz` the curfew is 9:00pm.


	3. Silena Beaubienfait

_**Previous Happening in Castle(summary):**_

I realized that the boy who is sitting beside the door of my room is told me that his brother,Kaito is already out of the is my friend since we're 7 years told me that they'll be summoning the two demon owls:Lechku and 'll be killing them and be broking the spell so that no more mortals can summon those demons.

Kei gave me a letter from Kaito.I read 's been a while since I get a letter from him since both us have been busy for so wrote there that on their quest,they'll be after they finish the quest,he'll visit me students have tried to summon and kill those demons but none of them have stayed alive so I'm...I don't know if they can still make it.I couldn't stop them coz` that's their fate.I just hope that they can finish that quest and be safe.

When I'm already about to sleep,I heard someone knock.I look at the 's already curfew is 9:00pm so it's impossible that someone can still go out now that there are guards who are roaming around to look if somebody's still not in their couldn't be Zoë ...yeah I know she can go to my room without any guards noticing her but we have a quest tomorrow so,by now she's been researching about the place that we'll go...I wonder who could it be?

_**Chapter 1[Part 3]:**_

Good thing there's still a load in my watch.I can still use my tranquilizer if ever that person will do something not good to me.I slowly go to my door.I saw Sora wake he wants to know to who could that person be.I just smile at ,I continue walking through my door.

When I already removed the lock of my door,I saw a person in ...everything is person has black pajamas,black polo with sleeves with gray person is wearing a mask,I don't see the face but one thing that I'm sure of person is a girl.

Before I could use my tranquilizer,she already target a pistol onto my if she wants to kill me by shoting me in my quickly close and lock the door of my room when she heard Sora she speaks-"Use your tranquilizer to your dog or else I'll shot you."she said.I didn't speak anymore.I didn't familiarized her voice coz` it's kinda` blur since she's wearing a mask,but yeah,it would be better if I let my dog falls asleep for a while so no guards can go in my ,I do what she have just said.I use my tranquilizer to Sora then he fall asleep.

"Now,tell me...who are you?"I said but she didn't removed her mask with her left hand ...I recognized that she is...Silena."Silena?"I ,now I'll tell you the 's father,well umm...I fight with 's one year 's the story:

While I'm walking,I saw Silena's father.I hide quickly so that he won't see me.I saw him talking with demons.I don't understand what they're talking about coz` they're using different language.I know almost all language but this one is...I don't know.

When her father is already finish speaking with them,I quickly run towards him."What did you tell to them?"I knowing,the demons are still watching us."NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"he ,he bumped me and walk quickly.I tried to use my tranquilizer to him but it didn't look back at me."Don't you ever try to fight with don't know what's happening."he said."What do you mean?I saw you talking with those do you want me to say? 'Hi demons!I'll just stand here and wait until all of you fight with us.' I understand everything!You betrayed us!"I said.

Then,I saw a demon demon whisper to Silena's dad. "If that's the case,I'll fight with you..."he said.I dunno what did the demon said that makes him fight with me.A warglaive appears in his didn't scare me too much since it's not the first time I fought with a person having a warglaive weapon.

My wristwatch turned into a dragon-like figure but it's still in my 's a red dragon-image so that means it's fire."Fire huh..."he , a battle started. I quickly jump and target the dragon-image in his warglaive.A firebreath comes out in the dragon's feels really hot but I can still stand the hotness since my body is connected to my 's equivalent to me,breathing fire but not coming through my mouth...instead,to the dragon-figure which is in my wrist.

The warglaive in his left hand turned into a protects him from being toast with the firebreath.I don't really want to hurt him but I have no choice."Nice try" he said.I just smiled.I wristwatch transformed into a chain scythe."A scythe?" he said.I didn't reply ,he throw his warglaive to me like a boomerang.I almost cut in to death but I quickly dodged it.

"Hey!" I said.

"No rules in this fight."he said.

"That's unfair!" I said.

I didn't mind anymore.I just act like a kid.I know that he knows it.I quickly run towards him and throw the chan-scythe to him.I'm still holding the edge of the chain scythe until,my chain scythe quickly chang into a normal scythe.

The blade of the scythe is near in his neck I pulled the scythe,his head would be knowing,the warglaive that he throw to me a while ago is trying to kill ,the warglaive already was in my I didn't dodge quickly,I'll be didn't kill me but the warglaive kill its meister.I don't want him to be killed.I just...I saw bloods coming out from his body then he speaks-"Don-t wo..rry...It.s not you fault..." he said.I go towards him with tears falling in my eyes."I'm...I'm sorry..." I , he handed me a letter. "Read...it..." he said. "Give...it..to Si..lena...after.."he said. "Now...you...you'll..."he said.I look at him."die wahrheit" .that's the last words that he said before he died.

I hadn't talk to Silena since her father's death.I still haven't give her the letter that his father gave me.I haven't read it either.I feel guilty for her father's that she's trying to shoot me,I...I feel like you know...She has a right to kill me since it's my fault of her father's death...

I saw tears coming from her ' crying.

"Si-Silena..."

"Shut up!" I didn't reply look at me with crying face..."You...You killed my father."she said."I didn't""You kiled him.I know it."

I want to get the letter from Silena's dad in my drawer but I can't move coz` only one move and BOOM! I'll be going to heaven."Silena,you don't understand."

"I do understand and you don't have to explain anymore!"

"Silena,listen to me...please...let me explain"

"what?you want me to listen to you that you didn't kill my father?is that want you want to-

"LISTEN!" I ...I didn't mean to shout,okay?"Now,I know you won't let me the letter inside my drawer." I said. "Why should I?" she said. "It's...It's a letter from your father." after I say those words,she bring down her gun and quickly get the letter.

When she's already holding the letter...She read it...It says there:

**From:Mr. Rider  
>To: Silena<strong>

She's not yet reading it but...again,tears fall down in her eyes."Silena,I can read it for you if you want."I she gave me the letter.I open it says there:

_My dear child,_

_I...I set a meeting with the demons.I exchange information with them.I'm sorry I didn't tell it to you because I know that you'll stop me but that's the only way._

_I fight with Rina.I know that you'll be angry to her coz` you think she killed me but she didn''s not her ...it's my fault._

_I just want to help with your quest.I'm sorry if this would cause my demons told me that there really is a relationship between Vlad's being imprisoned for 7 years and the people of 7 deadly sins:Lust,Gluttony,Greed and the others might be guarding the castle when you reach careful._

_I heard that Kei and Kaito are having a quest too.I heard it from their two demon ...Many students try to summon and broke the spell by killing them but no one 's because one of their companions has weaker like Oki together with Shiranui fighting with demons.I think Kei and Kaito can made it if they would train before their quest._

_My child,I hope you understand what I did.I'm really sorry...Please forgive me._

_Your dad,  
><em>

I forgot to tell but I remember,Silena told me that her father has the ability to do one or more task without anyone noticing the time that I'm fighting with him,he's already writing this right?

Silena fold the letter and cries on me."It's okay...it's okay." I said to her while I'm trying to calm her.I used my tranquilizer to her."Sorry Silena." I said.

I look at the time,it's already 11:45pm.I know that the guards are still roaming wristwatch turned me and Silena invisible.I carry Silena until I reach her says there:

**Room 310**  
>Silena Beaubienfait<br>_**"The best and most beautiful things  
>in the world cannot be seen or even touched,<br>They must be felt with the heart."**_

Woah! That quote is from Helen love quote.I get the key of Silena's I'm already inside her room is VERY NEAT! Her room was colored pink with room is nice.

I bring her to her bed and slowly let her down.I saw a picture 's Silena together with her father and 's a picture of them having picnic.I wish I had a family too.I feel sorry for Silena coz` I let her father die.I wish it didn't ,I look at Silena..."I'm sorry..." I said.I walk out in her invisible but Silena is not invisible anymore since I'm not touching her.I leave her key on the top of her table.

I lock the door of her room before I leave then I close the door.I went to my room.I saw Sora still sleeping.I go to my bed and sleep.I hope there's no more knocking in my door coz` it's already 12:00 midnight and I'm not yet sleeping.I yawn then,I sleep already...

* * *

><p>~That's all for Chapter 3 ^_^ Hope you enjoy reading this Chapter ^_^ Next Chapter will be the start of their I write this umm...Story(Book),I'll make another for the quest of Kaito and Kei tell me if there's something you don't understand in the Chapters of this story.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_~Here's the next Chapter of the "Castle"!In this Chapter,Rina and her friends will start their will encounter many people while they're on their way to the castle and many more so please read this Chapter!Thanks for suporting this._

* * *

><p>"KRRIIINGGGGG!" my alarm clock rings.I get up on my bed and fix it up.I sleep for just 5 hours which I don't of all,I don't want waking up early in the morning.I want to get back to sleep but...not a good idea.<p>

I get a call from the person who always brings me my food in my room.I always do that hehehehehe...I hear a person knock and I know that it was him."come in." I said then he came in."Thanks!" I he just nodded and smile.

I eat my breakfast with I eat,I go to the C.R and take a ,change clothes blah blah blah etc etc etc.I wear a blue jeans with blue T-shirt with white stripes in it and a black jacket since I have colds.

I went to Zoë's room to check her out but her room was locked.I tried to call her but still,no when Silena saw me knocking in Zoë's laugh then I look at her- "what?" I said witha questioning face coz` really I dunno what is in her mind. "Zoë is already downstairs,waiting for you." she said."I just go here just in case you knock her room and then I was right!" she laugh again. "nice..." I wisphered to myself then she look at me. "did you say anything?"she said. "Iie..nandemonai..."I don't know what does it mean so she just reply to me by speaking a French course I know whatever she says coz` I studied French but I don't want to say what she have just said coz` you'll be disappointed.

When we're already down,I saw Zoë talking with and when they saw us,they wave their hands and-"Good morning,Rina" Zoë said.I reply by saying the same thing too.

"Well,since you're already complete I think you're ready for your quest."Mr. Ron said. "No not till` you say to me what does the prophecy says." I said. "Oh yes! About that! Silena,could you tell to Rina what the prophecy tells?"he said then Silena nodded.

"_Three shall go to the castle of West_." she said."that means the three of us."I said then all of them nodded.

"_A vampire will come and fight with his best_;"she said.I look at but he doesn't have an idea about it,same as Zoë.

"_One shall be lost by a monster of pain_;"she ,that's the time I look shocked.I...I have no idea who will be that lost one but I hope it's not Zoë or Silena.

"_A student's soul shall rise with rain_."she said."There's a student who died in that castle long time ago.I don't know but maybe that is the soul that says in that line." said."_The frame shall help the students in vain_,"she come a picture frame helps us?Is it possible?I ask myself and then I look at Zoë she just make an I dunno face.

"_And a friend of friends shall be lost with fail_."and that's the last line she could it be?

"Now that you know what the prophecy is,I think you're ready for the quest now,right?"Mr. Ron nodded."Do you have any vehicle to ride on?" he said."Yep!As long as I'm here."I said happily."May the God take care of you."he said."Bye!"we said in chorus.

We're riding in my course,I'm the ë and Silena are just back there in the car looks like a small house inside coz` it has kitchen,rooms and etc.I set my car to auto pilot then I check the two.

I saw Silena and Zoë planning on something coz` they're both explaining something in the map of the castle."what's that you two doing?"I ask."We're just planning on how we can get into the castle coz` probably there will be monster there." Zoë said."I see..." I said.I don't want to know what they're planning coz` I'm not interested.

It's already 11:00am in the morning.I don't know how many days it will be before we reach the castle."Rina,i forgot to tell this to you.."Silena said."tell what?"I said.I hope it's not a bad news." said to me that we'll also go to the well next to the castle."she said."ah yeah...the ?"I said." need to confirm what the inscription says in the well."she said."I see..Then,that would be very easy!"I said."That's my first reaction when told me that."she said. "What do you mean?"I ask. "That would not be easy coz` said that we need to go inside the well and look if there's something in there."she was seem to be scary but I think it's okay. "Okay."I said.

Zoë is assigned to cook this will be the one to cook tomorrow.I ask them if I can help but they say it's ok.I wonder why...I love cooking but why everytime someone taste the food that I make,they always want to go to C.R..I'm not putting poison of something in the food but...never mind.

Zoë cooked fried chicken with gravy,while me...I'll eat burger steak...of course with gravy too...We pray then we eat."This is so delicious!"Silena said."Yep!I wonder if Zoë's hobby is cooking" I said then I look at her."Well,thanks ,I always practice cooking every weekends."she speaking,it really is delicious."By the way,how many days do you think will pass before we reach the castle?" Silena ask me."I'm not sure yet but I think few more days before we reach it." I said. "what do you mean?" Zoë said."hehehehehe...don't worry we'll probably reach it on time." I said.  
>We're finish eating.I was about to help Silena just when- "You don't need to do this stuff 're the driver so you should be driving the car now."<p>

"but-"

"It's can do this alone."

"*sigh* ok...fine fine." I said then I go to the driver's seat but before I could,the van stopped."what the!" I said.I check Zoë and Silena if they were fine.

"You guys okay?" I said.

"Yeah...we're fine.`bout you?"Zoë said.

"I'm fine too." I answered.

"what in the world happened?"Silena said.

"I still don't know would be better if we check it out." I said.

"Right."

We went outside the van.I didn't see anything strange but when I look at one of the tires of the van,I saw a shuriken there in that tire.

"Nice!Now it's flat." I said.  
>"Never mind that flat problem here is,who did this thing?" Silena said.<br>"One thing for sure,he/she is somewhat kind of ninja." Zoë said.

I stand up slowly just when I hear a noise from the bushes.

"Did you hear that?" I ask.

"Hear what?" Silena ask.

"The noise from the bushes." I said.

"Let's check it that's the ninja guy." Zoë said. Silena and I nodded.

My wristwatch turned into a golden large pole-arm type weapon, with grip-handles in the middle, and a large clubbing end on the bottom.

"Woah!" I said.

"Never seen that kind of weapon before." Zoë said.

"same." Silena said.

"Where'd you get that?" Zoë said.

"I dunno...Sometimes,my wristwatch is copying the weapon of a person near to me although I haven't still see its face yet." I said.

"oh...so it means you're stealing.." Silena said.

"eh? hehehehehe...I'm just...I mean,my wristwatch is just copying the weapon but not actually stealing it." I said.

"I see..." she said.

"Come on...Let's go now." Zoë said.

"but this weapon doesn't have a name yet." I said.

"Does all your weapon has a name?and do you really need to name it?" Silena said.

"Of course!Now,what name would fit this weapon...hmmm.."I said.

"Name it Fang!" Zoë said.

"Fang?" Silena and I both say it.

" would be nice if that'll be its name." she said.

"No.I think it would be better if it'll be Claw." I said.

"Cool name." Silena said.

"Yeah...even cooler than mine."Zoë said.

"Now,we'll name it 's go!" I said.

I use Claw to cut the bushes.  
>We saw something...something which made us surprised.<p>

* * *

><p><em>That's all for Chapter 4!Hope you enjoy it! By the way,In case you don't understand the story,just message me to my facebook account and add me as a at my notes and find the title "Castle".Then you can read the story without any wrong.<br>_


End file.
